Through Spring and Autumn
by toadywoad
Summary: A collection of one-word inspired drabbles about keroro gunso's most successful pairing, Aki and Haru, throughout their life together.  Requests welcome!
1. Chapter 1

As you, with your Kururu-like intelligence, may have noticed, this isn't actually a chapter. Just a little 'HEY' to ask for requests.

As implied by the summery, this is going to be collection of drabbles, or just glorified sentences inspired by one word...which I need help with.

So, give me some words or requests and I'll get started (but remember that it's K+ rated! No 'M' words!)


	2. Betrayal

Betrayal 

"How could you do this, Haru?" Aki cried. All of her rage, all of her pain was bleeding through her voice. The other woman had scurried out of the room like a coward. Aki should've let all her hate follow that coward, but it was redirected onto him. She couldn't tell if it was justified or not.

"I didn't mean for it to happen!" Haru shouted back, not meaning to raise his voice. He was just reacting to Aki raising hers. "Please, you have to believe that, Aki!"

"Why should I?" She yelled. She couldn't even _look_ at her _'boyfriend'_.

"Because it's true! One minute we're just working together an-and the next she just..._kissed_ _me_. I didn't know she was going to! A-and then you came in and-"

"And saw you; _yeah_ I know how the rest of it went." Aki growled, marching over to the far side of the library, clenching and unclenching her fists, crossing her arms and uncrossing them.

"I can't _believe_ you did this..." What felt like angry fire was sprouting from the corners of her eyes. She finally turned back to Haru, glaring with those watering eyes hiding behind her glasses, filled with hideous emotions she'd never felt before "I can't believe you would betray me like this."

The pink haired man bit his lip and lowered his head. It looked like his eyes were filling up with the same watery fire "Neither can I."


	3. Cancelled

Cancelled 

Aki scanned the student notice board. Middle school had been pretty boring so far and she just couldn't bear the thought of the rest of it being as much of a drag.

So she decided to see if there were any interesting clubs to join.

Archery- nah. Aiming arrows at planks of woods for hours on end wasn't _that_ fun.

Soccer- nope. She did enough of that in P.E. and even though she was good at it, she didn't want to spend more time on it that necessary.

Manga- hm...maybe?

"Excuse me." A friendly voice resonated from behind her. A taller, pink haired boy scooted pasted her, tacking a flyer to the notice board.

'_OCCULT CLUB- CANCELLED'_

"How come?" Aki inquired, making the pink haired boy suddenly look at her.

He shrugged and gave a beaming smile "Lack of interest." He said simply. He scanned the board the same way Aki did. All the while, she was looking at him, oddly intrigued by how he could have to do something as depressing as cancelling his club and still be so chipper.

She flinched when he turned back to her, still smiling "Did you find anything interesting?"

"No...Guess I'll just have to find someone to hang out with at lunch, I guess." She replied, returning his smile.

"Same." He laughed "My name's Haru...if you're interested in that."

"I might be." Aki lied. She was _most certainly_ interested.


	4. Visitor

Visitor

"So who are we expecting?" Aki asked her mother for the umpteenth time. And for the umpteenth time, her mother just gave her a sly cryptic glance.

"It's a surprise."

Aki sighed. Her mother had told her to dress nicely because a _'surprise visitor'_ was coming over for dinner. So, she had dressed in her second fanciest dress; a slim, moss green colour dress with intricate lace trimming on the sleeve cuffs.

"I thought you would've worn your favourite dress." Her mother said, laying the table.

"I'd only wear that for special occasions." Aki replied, to which her mother responded with another cryptic smile.

_-Ding Dong-_

"I'll get it." Aki hurried over to the front door. She opened it to reveal the grinning Haru, his pink hair combed back smartly and dressed handsomely in a dark blue suit, holding a small posy of lilies.

"Not too early, am I?"

Aki wished she'd worn her other dress now.


	5. Surprise!

Surprise!

"His name's Sergeant Keroro..." Fuyuki explained in a slightly shaky voice "H-he's from planet Keron."

Haru stared at the small frog like alien. It stared back at him looking...a little frightened.

"He's been living here for..._years_ now." Natsumi continued.

"And he's our friend!" Fuyuki piqued up again "S-so...so you can't throw him out or get him arrested or...dissected or anything..."

Haru took his eyes away from the alien to look at his son. Then at his daughter. And then finally at his wife.

"He's an alien..._invader_." Haru repeated.

"Yeah, but he's really crappy at his job!" Natsumi said quickly.

"Hey!" The alien squeaked.

"And stop all his attempts to invade anyway!" Fuyuki added.

"...An alien has invaded our home and has been living here for years..." Haru mused quietly "And you didn't even think to send me a _postcard?"_

"I thought it would make a nice surprise." Aki smiled.

Haru stood up suddenly. The Hinata family's head male became imposing and loomed over Keroro, making the sergeant shy away in fear of his impending doom. Fuyuki baited his breath, ready to plead and beg his father not to hurt his friend. Natsumi clenched her fists, ready to help her father beat down any probe attempts that Keroro might make in an act of defence. Aki just watched, subduing her spreading grin and waiting for what she always expected to happen...

"We have an actual _ALIEN_ in our house!" Haru yelled, eyes sparkling with occulty-delight "This is so cool!"

Fuyuki, Natsumi and Keroro fell over, while Aki laughed at her husband's occult fanboy face.


End file.
